


I am terrified

by littleshiver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	I am terrified

Коннор сидит на диване и пытается осознать произошедшее. Принять новую реальность, свалившуюся на него в одночасье.

Он всегда думал, что ВИЧ-статус — это что-то вроде критерия поиска на сайте знакомств: сначала ты выбираешь тёмный цвет волос, затем разрез глаз, а в самом конце — ВИЧ-статус, неважную деталь, как и все прочее. Да, у Коннора есть свой «тип», но когда он сминает чьи-то губы или засовывает руку в трусы, важнее, что объект его желания отзывается в нужном ритме, и плевать, с кем путалась прабабушка этого парня, чтобы он оказался достаточно горяч для Коннора.

С Оливером Уолш не думал вовсе. Ему нужен был информатор и секс, и то, что он получил все и сразу не было удивительно. Удивительным оказалось желание вернуться к Оливеру на следующий день. И неделей спустя. Даже разговор об отношениях, смутивший их обоих, не стал причиной скорого побега Уолша.

Коннор не узнавал себя и втайне всегда радовался возможности списать собственный идиотизм на проблемы с наркотиками. Потому что Оливера не хотелось расстраивать. Коннор видел в этом забавном, милом парне тот свет, от которого отвык, полностью погрузившись в студенческую жизнь. Это в школе парни, с которыми он спал, мечтали об отношениях. Боже, да он сам мечтал выйти за Эйдена и рыдал как девчонка, когда друг внезапно оказался натуральнее органического мыла.  
А Оливер, умный, проницательный, но такой очаровательно-честный Оливер, предложивший ему информацию и без секса, такой недоверчивый и стеснительный, ослеплял этим светом.

Коннор не знает, как выглядит ВИЧ. Как представлять себе маленькие кровяные сосуды, наполненные сейчас не темно-красной густой субстанцией, но чем-то модифицированным, дополненным? Коннор отчаянно хочет представлять Оливера кем-то из Людей Х, и неважно, что его парень время от времени синел бы или покрывался чешуей, или его руки удлинялись бы (в этом даже были бы свои плюсы), но факт остается фактом: Оливер болен. И ещё один факт: он болен по вине Коннора.

— Мы справимся, Олли, не бойся, ладно? — говорит Уолш.  
Он не верит своим собственным словам и не знает, как может верить Оливер.  
— Ты не обязан оставаться со мной, — тихо говорит Хэмптон.  
По нему видно, что одна мысль об этом уже причиняет невыносимую боль, но он слишком честен, чтобы не предложить альтернативы.  
Коннору хочется его ударить.  
— Никогда, слышишь, никогда не говори так, — он почти шипит и крепко сжимает руку Оливера.  
В его устах это звучит как «Мне плевать, чья в этом вина, но чертов Оливер Хэмптон, ты стоишь того, чтобы о тебе заботились».  
— Я тебя не оставлю, — говорит вместо этого Коннор.  
И, как бы страшно ни было, он точно знает, что говорит правду.


End file.
